A great western celebration/Rango's advice for Yuna about true heroism
Here is how Princess Yuna celebrated in An Equestrian Tail: Yuna goes West. Back in Appleloosa, There has been a celebration. Dallben: Well done, Yuna. I don't know how you and your friends were able to do it, But you have done the impossible. Princess Yuna: Well, I got my ways of doing so, Dallben. Dallben: Well, We sure can't imagine what greater things you're meant to do. Herbie: (beeps in agreement) Princess Yuna: I couldn't have done it without my friends. SpongeBob SquarePants: Especially Rango and the gang. Mr. Krabs: Well said, Lad. Squidward Tentacles: SpongeBob, You were a great leader. SpongeBob SquarePants: Just like Yuna. Steamy: Come on, Y'all. Let's celebrate! Steamy played the Fiddle very merrily, And everyone danced. Flynn: Cali, May I have this dance? Cali: You bet, Flynn. My hero! Flynn: Boom! That's what I'm talking about! Flynn and Cali kissed while Rango watched. Rango: Well, Rango. Looks like your work here is done. Rango walked away while Yuna notices and then follows him to the view of Appleloosa. Princess Luna: Yuna, Be careful out there. Princess Yuna: I'll be back, Mama. Snowdrop: Where is she going? Princess Solarna: Just doing what she had to do. (to herself about Yuna) Go get him, Baby sister. Yuna followed Rango to somewhere out in the desert out on a rock. At the view of Appleloosa, Yuna came to see him. Rango: (offers a Sheriff's badge) Here, Yuna. I want you to have this badge. Princess Yuna: But why give it to me, Rango? I'm not the heroine you think I am. Rango: Well, That's the point, Yuna. The only true meaning of being a heroine you wish you were is worth being true to yourself. That's why you're already a hero. Princess Yuna: (smiled) Thanks, Rango. Yuna opens her handbag. The Journals glow brighter then ever, While Yuna and Rango watched the sunset. Back in Skylands, Yuna was writing on her Journal. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, We had the craziest western vacation ever. At first, I dreamed of being heroic just like Rango. It was just a small dream, I just have to move on just before we've encountered Sarousch, Mr. Winkie, Dr. Fossil, Bellwether, Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw, Bad Bill, Bradley Uppercrust III, and Horace the Hate Bug. My friends and I convinced Rango, his friends, Rattlesnake Jake, The Western Locos, the rest of our friends, the Buffalo tribe and the underground hillbillies to help us fight the villains. Well, It all turns out to be a little bit tough. And after a quick talk with Rango; I've learned that being a hero comes from our heart. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna put her Journal 4 next to the first three Journals on her desk, And she went to see the Skylanders while the Journals glowed pride. The End In the post credit at Golden Oaks Library, Yuna and her friends are training in the arena while their parents are watching. Jennifer: Take this! HIYA!! (hits the punchbag) Princess Yuna: (has the Lightsaber to start her dual practice) Hiro: Look at our daughter training. Princess Luna: That's my filly! Princess Solarna: Go, Yuna! Vice Principal Luna: (has a baseball cap of the ZPD on) Get that Monstrosity out of here! Woo! Snowdrop: I'm hearing something. X-PO: Keep it up, Tyrone. She's getting it. Tyrone: What're you hearing. Snowdrop: Any sign of danger coming. The foals and children trained themselves as harder then ever. Princess Twila: Let's see how tough you are. Vanellope von Schweetz: (actives her Lightsaber blaster) Bring it on. Skipper: Let's hope this training pays up. Tyrone: Well said, Skipper. Jay: I like a piece of that action. X-PO: Go for it, Jay. Then, The Warriors of Chima and Ninjago Ninjas joined the training arena. At the Nursery, Misako was taking care of the babies as the parents came to check on them. Misako: Hello, Your Highnesses. Hiro: Hello, Misako. Princess Luna: We've just came to check on our babies. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: Hello, Isamu. Mama missed you so much. Princess Celestia: Did my babies have fun? Prince Indy: (cooing) Princess Anna: (embracing her mother along with Indy) Princess Celestia: (chuckles) Shining Armor: How's our little colt doing? Princess Cadance: Are you having fun, Sweetie? Prince Tyrone: (cooing) Princess Cindy: (giggling) Casey Jr.: How's our little angel doing? Princess Cindy: (cooing) Tillie: She must've have so much fun. So, They took the babies home at Yuna and her friends kept training. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225